Kissing at Christmas
by WAG2002
Summary: Jayne and Chris are alone in a strange hotel at Christmas. What will a bottle of champage and strawberries add to the situation


I was intending on getting this posted on Christmas day but life got in the way, so apologies for the lateness but I hope you like it anyway.

I had this idea when I read a short interview in Womans Own magazine about what Jayne and Chris would be doing over the festive period. The last question got my attention…

* * *

><p>"Have you ever spent Christmas together?<br>J: we've had some really sad ones. One that springs to mind was around 1988 in Montreal, Canada."

After the interview Chris turned to Jayne "Why did you pick that one? We've spend a lot of Christmas' together"  
>"It was a good Christmas, for me anyway" Jayne said smiling.<p>

Chris smiled back "It was for me as well, I just thought you'd have picked one of the big family Christmases we used to have"  
>"They were fun, but that one was special"<br>"Yes, it was"

_Flashback_  
>They sat across the table from each other as they ate there Christmas lunch. The waiter came over and asked if they needed anything else.<br>"What about some wine?" Chris asked Jayne  
>"We have a show tomorrow"<br>"It's not until tomorrow evening and it is Christmas" Chris said dazzling Jayne with his smile.  
>"Just a small one them"<p>

Chris turned to the waiter "A bottle of white wine please"  
>"Certainly sir" the waiter said before disappearing.<br>"I said a small one Chris not a whole bottle"

The waiter returned quicker then either expected, but then they were the only ones there "Compliments of the management" he said uncorking a bottle of champagne, he carefully poured a glass for Jayne then for Chris, wished them a good night, left the bottle on the table and walked away.

"Wow that was nice of them" Jayne said  
>"Yes it was, how about a toast?" Chris said raising his glass<br>"Ok, what to?"  
>"To a wonderful Christmas with a wonderful person."<br>Jayne blushed "to Christmas"  
>"To us"<p>

There was silence again. Jayne took a sip of her Champagne and giggled

"What was that for?" Chris asked  
>"The bubbles tickled my nose"<br>"What are we going to do with you?" Chris said smiling at her  
><em>I can think of something<em> Jayne thought to herself, but would never dream to say it aloud. They had told the press the truth, weather they wanted to believe it or not, there was no personal relationship between them. That didn't mean that she didn't want that to change, but she knew that skating must come first.

"Earth to Jayne?"  
>"What? Sorry, I must've zoned out there"<br>"I'd say. Did you go anywhere nice?" Chris said smiling, he loved is little Jaynie and her funny little ways.

Jayne blushed, again "can I not answer that?"  
>Chris was curious now "Day dreaming about one of those Ice Capade guys"<br>"Sort of"

The waiter came over and rescued Jayne from anymore questions, for now at least. "If you don't mind we must close the restaurant"  
>"What about the champagne"<br>"We shall send it up to your room"  
>"Oh, ok, thank you"<br>"Which is your room number?"  
>Jayne and Chris looked at each other, they were in different rooms, but Jayne had the slightly bigger room "um, room 128"<p>

The waiter nodded and removed the bottle from the table.

"I guess thats ours cue to leave"  
>"Guess so" Jayne replied "you will stay though?" she added a little quieter.<br>"Of course" Chris smiled "We have a bottle of champagne to finish"

Jayne and Chris smiled at each other yet hardly said a word as the rode the elevator to the third floor and to Jaynes bedroom.

Chris had been in her room before and Jayne in to his, but tonight felt different somehow. Who knows weather it was the champagne or the Spirit of Christmas or them finally giving in, but Jayne had the feeling that tonight things between then would change forever.

They had not been in her room long when there was a knock at the door "room service" s male voice shouted.  
>Jayne moved towards the door, "I'll get it" Chris said "you relax"<br>The same waiter that served them downstairs pushed a silver wheeled trolley in to the room "Madam, Monsierur . Here is a full bottle of champagne with some fresh strawberries as an apology"  
>"Thank you" Chris said<p>

The waiter bowed is head slightly and left Jayne and Chris alone once more.

"This is a full bottle Chris, we are never going to drink all this"  
>"I'm game if you are" Chris said smiling a cheeky sort of smile at Jayne.<br>Jayne blushed "I've heard that dipping strawberries in champagne makes them taste better."  
>"Well we'll just have to make sure you try it them"<p>

Chris popped the champagne cork, poured a glass and handed it to Jayne.  
>"Thank you"<br>He then took a large strawberry, dipped it gently in to her glass and moved it towards Jaynes mouth  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Feeding you"  
>"I can do that myself you know"<br>"humour me" he said putting in the puppy face that Jayne could never resist

She looked in to Chris eyes and opened her mouth, Chris wasn't sure what made him smile the most, the look in her eyes or the way her lips curved around the strawberry or the glorious moaning sound she made as she bit down.

"mmmmmmmmmm" Jayne mumbled  
>"good?"<br>"You have to try this" Jayne picked up an equally big strawberry and returned the favour.  
>"Mmmm that is good." An idea was starting to form in his head. "Why don't you go sit down with the strawberries and I shall bring the champagne?"<br>"ok" Jayne said. Doing as instructed she sat at the small table and chairs situated in the corner of her room. Chris locked the door and moved the cart out of the way before he moved to one of the double beds that took up most of the space in the room.  
>"What are you doing over there" Chris said to Jayne "You're bed is comfier"<br>"How do you know which is my bed and which is Carols?"  
>Chris smiled "I know you Jayne, besides I can see your purple fluffy pyjamas under your pillow"<p>

Jayne almost died of embarrassment. Purple hadn't really been a colour she had liked, well not until a few years ago and now everything that seemed to man something to her had a purple connection.

"Are you coming or am I going to sit her on my own all night?"  
>Jayne picked up the bottle and the two glasses and joined Chris on her bed "Why here? And not over there?"<br>"Told you it's comfier over here"  
>Jayne blushed slightly<p>

"Is everything alright?"  
>Jayne nodded<p>

"Its like we've not done this before" Chris said  
>"Not with champagne and strawberries we've not"<br>"You have champagne, my glass appears to be empty"  
>"Oh" Jayne said reaching for the bottle and rectifying the situation.<br>"How about another toast?"  
>"OK"<br>"How about you make one?"  
>"ok" Jayne took a minuet to thing before raising her glass and saying "to the best friend and the best partner a girl could ask for"<br>"Aww shucks" Chris said pretending to be embarrassed.  
>"Don't let it go to year head" Jayne said smiling "I never said you were handsome, even though you are"<p>

Jaynes hand shot to her mouth, her eyes went wide and she looked down she hadn't meant to say that.

Chris looked at Jayne "Jayne?" Jayne didn't look "Jayne? Look at me, please?"  
>Jayne slowly raised her head "yes"<br>"Did you mean that?"  
>Jayne took a deep breath "of course I did, why wouldn't I? All the girls talk about you Chris, all of them want to be the one to skate with you…."<br>"And I only want to skate with you. Do you realise how beautiful you are?"  
>Jayne shook her head and drank more champagne<br>"You are. I'm the lucky one to be skating with you" he moved closer to her and held her hand "You really a beautiful"  
>"Dont say things you don't mean. We said we wouldn't go there, you said skating had to come first"<br>"I know I did, but I can't help the way I feel"  
>"Neither can I"<p>

There was silence as the weight of the situation sank in. They had just admitted they had feelings for each other, they hadn't said the 'L' word, but they didn't need to it was written over each of there faces.

"So what do we do know?" Jayne asked  
>"I'm not sure"<br>"Oh" Jayne said, she stood and turned and tried to walk away. Chris hand stopped her "I'm going to kiss you know"  
>"Oh?"<p>

Chris smiled "If that's okay with you?"  
>Words failed her so Jayne just nodded.<p>

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Chris took the glass from Jaynes hand and placed in on the small table, he reached his right hand up and placed it on her cheek "my ice princess" he whispered before leaning in and placing a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

It wasn't long before Jayne was leaning into the kiss and it was Jayne who moved to deepen the kiss. Chris' left hand snaked round Jayne's back so he could pull her closer, a soft moan escaped her lips.

The need for oxygen was strong so reluctantly they pulled apart.

"wow" Jayne said as she rested her head on Chris shoulder.

"Exactly what I was thinking, but…"

"But what?" Jayne said a little worried

Chris was still holding Jayne tight "I think we can do better, care to try that again?" he said smiling

"Always the perfectionist" Jayne giggled

This time the kiss was stronger and more passionate, the love they felt for each other was felt in every kiss and every caress. The temperature was beginning to raise and neither Jayne or Chris felt the need or the desire to stop. Chris hand slid up and under Jaynes shirt, the feeling of his hand on her back sent shivers down her spine. This didn't go unnoticed my Chris "do you want me to stop?"

"No, never stop" Jayne said her voice barley a whisper "I want this, I want you"

"That's all I needed to hear" Chris said crushing his lips once more into Jaynes, he gently swept Jayne up into his arms and placed her in the bed. Just one more look in to each others eyes told them everything they needed to know, they needed this, they wanted this, nothing mattered but this, everything else would and could wait until the morning.

Hands roamed places that had only been felt through clothing, through thin skating clothing during extraordinary moves, but now it was flesh on flesh and more intimate than anything either of them had felt before.

Jaynes skin was soft and warm under Chris hands, there bodies moved in perfect harmony. They had spent years on the ice learning how to react to each other and here, on this bed, in this room, nature took over and Jayne's body reacted to every touch and every caress that Chris made.

"I need you Jayne" Chris whispered breathlessly  
>"I'm all yours" Jayne replied "I've always been yours"<p>

That was the night that Jayne and Chris for the first time.

The morning light shone through the window and Jayne awake in the arms of the man she loved. It was a bitter sweet feeling. Jayne would never forget how wonderful last night was, what it felt like to have Chris touch her and to feel his weight pressed against her. She also knew that it might never happen again, so she would be grateful for the memories of last night.

"Morning beautiful" Chris mumbled into Jaynes hair  
>"Morning handsome" Jayne said not being able to hide the smile on her face "what time is it?"<p>

Chris looked at his wrist watch that was sitting on Jayne bedside cabinet "10am"

Jayne bolted upright "The rest of the skaters will be returning anytime now"  
>Chris sat up as well "Its ok we still have a couple of hours"<br>"We need to get dresses, have breakfast tidy up the room"  
>Chris rubbed her back soothingly "Relax, please? We have plenty of time to get ready"<br>"ok" Jayne said turning to look at Chris. They looked eyes for the first time that morning, and they both found sadness there. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Jayne beat him to it

"You don't need to say anything, I understand"  
>Chris held Jayne tight and kissed her one last time before they both got dressed in silence and Chris headed for his own room.<p>

Little did Chris know that he left Jayne in tears.

_End Flashback_

Chris could see tears in Jaynes eyes "Jayne? Are you alright?"  
>"OF course I am" she said trying to smile, trying to stop the tears falling<br>"How about a drink"  
>Jayne nodded<p>

They took a taxi back to Chris' small London flat that he rented while they were filming Dancing on Ice. Chris put the kettle on and made them both a drink.

"You going to tell me what's wrong now?"  
>"Its nothing"<br>"I know you" Chris said, and he did. He knew Jayne better than any other person even himself  
>"I was just thinking about that night, that was all"<br>"Oh" Chris wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not "care to expand on that?"  
>Again Jayne tried to smile "I cried that morning when you left"<br>"Oh Jaynie I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"  
>Jayne shrugged "I didn't think you'd be interested, we did have a show to do that night. I just thought, well, you didn't want to talk about that night"<p>

"Why do you do that?"  
>"Do what?" Jayne said a little confused at his sudden change of topic?<br>"Call it 'That night'?"  
>"What else am I meant to call it? We never talked after, we have never talked about it"<br>"I like to think about it as 'Our Night'" Chris said "It was the night we made love"  
>"I know what we did Chris, I was there as well"<br>"You know what's funny?" He asked "I always thought it was you who never wanted to talk about it"

There was silence for a moment as they both took in what had been said.

"What were you going to say before I interrupted you?"  
>"When?"<br>Jayne smiled "the morning after Our Night"  
>Chris smiled back at her "I was going to tell you how beautiful you looked"<br>Jayne blushed  
>"You still are you know"<br>"You shouldn't say things like that"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm married and you're dating my best friend"  
>"Is that all!" Chris replied "Doesn't stop it not being true, you are the most beautiful person I know. Your kind, caring, beautiful and you can skate a little as well"<br>"You're not so bad yourself"

They shared a relaxed laugh before there was a knock at the door.

"I guess that's Karen?" Jayne asked  
>"Probably"<br>"I should go then"  
>"You don't have to"<br>"You don't need me here"  
>"I'll always need you Jayne, I'll always want you"<p>

Jayne smiled as Chris echoed the words she had said to him al those years ago "that's what friends are for" she said a twinge of sadness in her voice

"You got anywere you need to be?"  
>Jayne shook her head "Phil with the Children, I'm not exected back until later tonight"<br>"Good" Chris said as he stood up from the sofa "stay here, ok?"  
>Jayne nodded<p>

Chris headed for the door, although Jayned couldn't see who it was she could hear Karens voice loud and clear

"Hey handsome"  
>"Hi Karen, um, listen, can we do this another time?"<br>"I though you were free this afternoon? You only had one interview to do today, right?"  
>"Yeah, but somethings come up, I'm sorry Karen"<br>"Ok Chris, I get it. I'll see you later"

Chris made his was back over to Jayne

"You didn't have to do that, she is your girl friend after all"  
>"Don't keep using that world, it makes me sound like a teenager"<br>"and you're certainly not that, although you act like one at times" Jayne laughed  
>"Hey!" Chris said trying to pout but smiling to much. "What do you say to a take out and some wine?"<br>"Sounds like a plan"  
>"I could make it champagne if you prefer?"<br>"Not sure that's a good idea, look what happened that last time we shared a bottle"  
>Chris smiled "Oh, I remember" he said smiling a big cheeky smile<p> 


End file.
